Ludwig von Mises
Ludwig Heinrich Edler von Mises fue uno de los economistas y filósofos sociales más notables del siglo XX. En el transcurso de una vida larga y altamente productiva, desarrolló una ciencia de la economía integrada y deductiva basada en el axioma fundamental que los seres humanos individuales actúan.A propósito para lograr los objetivos deseados. Aunque su análisis económico en sí mismo era "libre de valores", en el sentido de ser irrelevante para los valores sostenidos por los economistas, Mises llegó a la conclusión de que la única política económica viable para la raza humana era una política de laissez-faire sin restricciones, de mercados libres y el ejercicio sin trabas del derecho de propiedad priva da, con el gobierno estrictamente limitado a la defensa de la persona y la propiedad dentro de su área territorial. Para Mises fue capaz de demostrar (a) que la expansión de los mercados libres, la división del trabajo y la inversión de capital privado es el único camino posible hacia la prosperidad y el florecimiento de la raza humana; (b) que el socialismo sería desastroso para una economía moderna porque la ausencia de propiedad privada de la tierra y los bienes de capital impide cualquier tipo de fijación racional de precios, o estimación de costos, y © la intervención del gobierno, además de obstaculizar y paralizar la El mercado resultaría contraproducente y acumulativo, conduciendo inevitablemente al socialismo a menos que se revocara todo el tejido de las intervenciones. Manteniendo estos puntos de vista, y siguiendo la verdad indomable ante un siglo cada vez más dedicado al estatismo y al colectivismo, Mises se hizo famoso por su "intransigencia" al insistir en un patrón oro no inflacionario y en el laissez-faire. Prohibido efectivamente de cualquier puesto universitario pagado en Austria y más tarde en los Estados Unidos, Mises siguió su curso galantemente. Como principal asesor económico del gobierno austriaco en la década de 1920, Mises, con la ayuda del canciller Ignaz Seipel, pudo frenar la inflación austriaca; y desarrolló su propio "seminario privado" que atrajo a destacados jóvenes economistas, científicos sociales y filósofos de toda Europa. Como fundador de la "escuela neo-austriaca" de economía, la teoría de los ciclos económicos de Mises, que culpaba a la inflación y las depresiones del crédito bancario inflacionario promovido por los Bancos Centrales, fue adoptada por los economistas más jóvenes de Inglaterra a principios de los años 30 como la mejor explicación de la gran depresión. Habiendo huido de los nazis a los Estados Unidos, Mises hizo algunos de sus trabajos más importantes aquí. En más de dos décadas de enseñanza, inspiró una escuela austriaca emergente en los Estados Unidos. El año después de la muerte de Mises en 1973, su seguidor más distinguido, F.A. Hayek, fue galardonado con el Premio Nobel de Economía por su trabajo en la elaboración de la teoría del ciclo económico de Mises durante los últimos años veinte y treinta. Vida temprana Mises nació el 29 de septiembre de 1881 en la ciudad de Lemberg (ahora Lvov ) en Galicia, donde su padre, un ingeniero de construcción vienés que trabajaba para los ferrocarriles austriacos, estaba destinado. Tanto el padre como la madre de Mises provenían de prominentes familias vienesas; El tío de su madre, el Dr. Joachim Landau, se desempeñó como diputado del Partido Liberal en el Parlamento austriaco. Ingresando a la Universidad de Viena a principios de siglo como un izquierdista intervencionista, el joven Mises descubrió los Principios de la Economía de Carl Menger, el trabajo fundador de la Escuela Austriaca de Economía, y se convirtió rápidamente al énfasis austriaco. sobre la acción individual en lugar de ecuaciones mecanicistas poco realistas como la unidad de análisis económico, y ante la importancia de una economía de libre mercado. Mises se convirtió en un prominente estudiante postdoctoral en el famoso seminario de la Universidad de Viena del gran economista austriaco Eugen von Böhm-Bawerk (entre cuyos muchos logros se encontraba la refutación devastadora de la teoría del valor del trabajo marxista). El escudo de armas del Instituto Mises es el de la familia Mises, otorgado en 1881 cuando el bisabuelo de Ludwig von Mises, Mayer Rachmiel Mises, fue ennoblecido por el emperador Francisco José I de Austria. En el cuadrante superior derecho está el personal de Mercurio., dios del comercio y la comunicación (la familia Mises tuvo éxito en ambos; eran comerciantes y banqueros). En el cuadrante inferior izquierdo hay una representación de los Diez Mandamientos. Mayer Rachmiel y su padre presidieron varias organizaciones culturales judías en Lemberg, la ciudad donde nació Ludwig. La bandera roja muestra la Rosa de Sharon, que en la letanía es uno de los nombres dados a la Santísima Madre, así como las Estrellas de la Casa Real de David, un símbolo del pueblo judío. El lema de toda la vida de Ludwig fue de Virgil: tu ne cede malis, sed contra audentior ito ("no te rindas al mal, sino que procedas cada vez más audazmente contra él"). Vida profesional Durante este período, en su primera gran obra, La Teoría del Dinero y el Crédito, Mises realizó lo que se había considerado una tarea imposible: Integrar la teoría del dinero en la teoría general de la utilidad y el precio marginales (lo que hoy en día se llamaría integrar "macroeconomía" en "microeconomía"). Como Bohm-Bawerk y sus otros colegas austriacos no aceptaron la integración de Mises y se quedaron sin una teoría monetaria, por lo tanto, se vio obligado a irse por su cuenta y encontró una escuela "neo-austríaca". En su teoría monetaria, Mises revivió el ya olvidado principio de la Escuela de Moneda Británica, prominente hasta la década de 1850, de que la sociedad no se beneficia en absoluto de ningún aumento en la oferta monetaria, que el aumento de dinero y crédito bancario solo causa inflación y ciclos económicos, y que por lo tanto, la política del gobierno debe mantener el equivalente a un estándar de oro del 100 por ciento. Mises agregó a esta perspectiva los elementos de su teoría del ciclo económico: que la expansión del crédito por parte de los bancos, además de causar inflación, hace que las depresiones sean inevitables al causar "mala inversión", es decir, inducir a los empresarios a sobreinvertir en "órdenes superiores" de bienes de capital (máquinas-herramientas, construcción, etc) y para la subinversión de bienes de consumo. El problema es que el crédito bancario inflacionario, cuando se presta a las empresas, se disfraza de pseudo ahorro y hace que los empresarios crean que hay más ahorros disponibles para invertir en la producción de bienes de capital que lo que los consumidores están realmente dispuestos a ahorrar. Por lo tanto, un auge inflacionario requiere una recesión que se convierta en un proceso doloroso pero necesario mediante el cual el mercado liquida inversiones no sólidas y restablece la estructura de inversión y producción que mejor satisface las preferencias y demandas de los consumidores. Mises y su seguidor Hayek desarrollaron esta teoría del ciclo durante la década de 1920, sobre la base de la cual Mises pudo advertir a un mundo indiferente que la "Nueva Era" de la prosperidad permanente de la década de 1920, tan ampliamente proclamada, era una farsa, y que su inevitable El resultado sería pánico bancario y depresión. Cuando Hayek fue invitado a enseñar en la London School of Economics en 1931 por un influyente ex alumno en el seminario privado de Mises, Lionel Robbins, Hayek pudo convertir a la mayoría de los jóvenes economistas ingleses a esta perspectiva. En un curso de colisión con John Maynard Keynes y sus discípulos en Cambridge, Hayek demolió el Tratado sobre el dinero de Keynes (1930), pero perdió la batalla y la mayoría de sus seguidores ante la ola de la Revolución keynesiana que barrió el mundo económico después de la publicación de la Teoría General de Keynes en 1936. Las prescripciones políticas para los ciclos económicos de Mises-Hayek y de Keynes fueron diametralmente opuestas. Durante un período de auge, Mises aconsejó el fin inmediato de todo el crédito bancario y la expansión monetaria; y, durante una recesión, aconsejó un estricto laissez-faire, permitiendo que las fuerzas de reajuste de la recesión se desarrollaran lo más rápidamente posible. No solo eso: para Mises, la peor forma de intervención sería aumentar los precios o las tasas salariales, provocar el desempleo, aumentar la oferta monetaria o aumentar el gasto del gobierno para estimular el consumo. Para Mises, la recesión era un problema de ahorro insuficiente y consumo excesivo, por lo que era importante alentar el ahorro y el ahorro, en lugar de lo contrario, recortar el gasto público en lugar de aumentarlo. Está claro que, a partir de 1936, Mises estaba totalmente en oposición a la moda mundial en la política macroeconómica. Socialismo: el comunismo había triunfado en Rusia y en gran parte de Europa durante y después de la Primera Guerra Mundial, y a Mises se le pidió que publicara su famoso artículo "Cálculo económico en la Comunidad Socialista", en el que demostró la imposibilidad para una junta de planificación socialista planificar un sistema económico moderno; además, ningún intento de "mercados" artificiales funcionaría, ya que un verdadero sistema de precios y costos requiere un intercambio de títulos de propiedad y, por lo tanto, propiedad privada en los medios de producción. Mises desarrolló el artículo en su libro "Socialismo", una crítica filosófica y sociológica integral, así como una crítica económica que aún se mantiene como la demolición más profunda y devastadora del socialismo jamás escrita. El socialismo de Mises convirtió a muchos prominentes economistas y filósofos sociales del socialismo, incluidos Hayek, el alemán Wilhelm RöpkeRitenour, Shawn. (2014-08-18). «Biography of Wilhelm Röpke (1899-1966): Humane Economist | Shawn Ritenour». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-28. y el inglés Lionel Robbins. En los Estados Unidos, la publicación de la traducción al inglés del socialismo en 1936 atrajo la admiración del prominente periodista económico Henry Hazlitt, quien lo revisó en el New York Times, y convirtió a uno de los compañeros de viaje comunistas más prominentes e instruidos de los Estados Unidos. Período, JB Matthews, a una posición misesiana y a la oposición a todas las formas de socialismo. Los socialistas de toda Europa y Estados Unidos se preocuparon por el problema del cálculo económico en el socialismo durante unos quince años, y finalmente declararon que el problema se resolvió con la promulgación del modelo de "socialismo de mercado" del economista polaco Oskar Lange en 1936. Lange regresó a Polonia después de La segunda guerra mundial para ayudar a planificar el comunismo polaco. El colapso de la planificación socialista, en Polonia y los demás países comunistas en 1989, dejó a los economistas de Establishment en todo el espectro ideológico, todos los cuales compraron la "solución" de Lange, muy avergonzados. Algunos socialistas prominentes, como Robert Heilbroner, han tenido la gracia de admitir públicamente que "Mises tenía razón" todo el tiempo (la frase "Mises tenía razón" era el título de un panel en la reunión anual de la Southern Economic Association en Nueva York en 1990, Orleans).«The Man Who Told the Truth». Reason.com (en inglés). 2005-01-21. Consultado el 2018-11-28. Si el socialismo fuera una catástrofe económica, la intervención del gobierno no podría funcionar y tendería a conducir inevitablemente al socialismo. Mises elaboró estas ideas en su Crítica del intervencionismo, y expuso su filosofía política del liberalismo laissez-faire en su liberalismo. Además de enfrentarse a todas las tendencias políticas del siglo XX, Mises combatió con igual fervor y elocuencia lo que consideraba las tendencias filosóficas y metodológicas dominantes, desastrosas, en la economía y otras disciplinas. Estos incluían el positivismo, el relativismo, el historicismo, el polilogismo "la idea de que cada raza y género tiene su propia" lógica "y, por lo tanto, no puede comunicarse con otros grupos, y todas las formas de irracionalismo y negación de la verdad objetiva. Mises también desarrolló lo que él consideraba que era la metodología adecuada de la teoría económica: la deducción lógica de los axiomas evidentes, que denominó "praxeología". En los Estados Unidos Emigrando a los Estados Unidos en 1940, los dos primeros libros de Mises en inglés fueron importantes e influyentes. Su Gobierno Omnipotente fue el primer libro que desafió la visión marxista estándar de entonces, según la cual las grandes empresas y la "clase capitalista" imponían el fascismo y el nazismo a sus naciones. Su Burocracia fue un análisis todavía insuperable de por qué la operación del gobierno debe ser necesariamente "burocrática" y sufrir todos los males de la burocracia. El logro más monumental de Mises fue su Acción Humana (1949), el primer tratado integral sobre teoría económica escrito desde la primera guerra mundial. Aquí, Mises asumió el desafío de su propia metodología y programa de investigación y elaboró una estructura integrada y masiva de la teoría económica sobre sus propios principios "praxeológicos" deductivos. Publicada en una era en que los economistas y los gobiernos en general estaban totalmente dedicados al estatismo y la inflación keynesiana, la Acción Económica no fue leída por la profesión económica. Finalmente, en 1957 Mises publicó su último trabajo importante, Teoría e historia, que, además de las refutaciones del marxismo y el historicismo, establece las diferencias y funciones básicas de la teoría y de la historia en la economía, así como todas las diversas disciplinas de la acción humana. En los Estados Unidos como en su Austria natal, Mises no pudo encontrar un puesto pagado en la academia. La Universidad de Nueva York, donde enseñó desde 1945 hasta su jubilación a la edad de 88 años en 1969, solo lo designaría como profesor visitante, y su salario debía ser pagado por el conservador-libertario William Volker Fund hasta 1962, y después de eso, por un consorcio de fundaciones de libre mercado y empresarios. A pesar del clima desfavorable, Mises inspiró a un grupo creciente de estudiantes y admiradores, alentó alegremente su erudición y él mismo continuó su notable productividad. Mises también fue sostenido y colaborado con admiradores libertarios y de libre mercado. Desde su origen en 1946 hasta su muerte, Mises fue miembro del personal a tiempo parcial de la Fundación para la Educación Económica en Irvington-on-Hudson, Nueva York; y fue en la década de 1950 un asesor económico de la Asociación Nacional de Fabricantes (NAM, por sus siglas en inglés) que trabajaba con su ala de laissez-faire que finalmente se perdió en la marea del estatismo "ilustrado". Como comerciante libre y liberal clásico en la tradición de Cobden, Bright y Spencer, Mises era un libertario que defendía la razón y la libertad individual tanto en lo personal como en lo económico. Como racionalista y opositor al estatismo en todas sus formas, Mises nunca se llamaría a sí mismo un "conservador", sino más bien un liberal en el sentido del siglo XIX. De hecho, Mises era políticamente un radical de laissez-faire, que denunció aranceles, restricciones de inmigración o intentos gubernamentales de hacer cumplir la moralidad. Por otro lado, Mises era un conservador cultural y sociológico acérrimo, que atacó el igualitarismo y denunció enérgicamente al feminismo político como una faceta del socialismo. En contraste con muchos críticos conservadores del capitalismo, Mises sostuvo que la moralidad personal y la familia nuclear eran esenciales y fomentadas por un sistema de capitalismo de libre mercado. La influencia de Mises fue notable, considerando la impopularidad de sus puntos de vista epistemológicos y políticos. Sus estudiantes de la década de 1920, incluso aquellos que más tarde se convirtieron en keynesianos, fueron sellados permanentemente por una influencia misesiana visible. Estos estudiantes incluyeron, además de Hayek y Robbins, Fritz MachlupThornton, Mark. (2014-08-18). «Biography of Fritz Machlup (1902-1983) | Mark Thornton». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-28. Gottfried von HaberlerHaberler, Gottfried. (2014-07-30). «Between Mises and Keynes: An Interview with Gottfried von Haberler | Gottfried Haberler». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-28., Oskar Morgenstern, Alfred SchutzKurrild-Klitgaard, Peter. (2014-07-30). «The Viennese Connection: Alfred Schutz and the Austrian School | Peter Kurrild-Klitgaard». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-28., Hugh Gaitskell, Howard S. Ellis, John Van Sickle y Erich Voegelin. En Francia, el principal asesor económico y monetario del general DeGaulle, que ayudó a alejar a Francia del socialismo, fue Jacques Rueff, un viejo amigo y admirador de Mises. Y parte del cambio de Italia posterior a la Segunda Guerra Mundial se debió al socialismo, Luigi Einaudi, un distinguido economista y amigo de largo plazo y colega de libre mercado de Mises. En los Estados Unidos, Mises apenas era tan influyente. Bajo condiciones académicas menos prometedoras, sus estudiantes y admiradores incluyeron a Henry Hazlitt, Lawrence Fertig, Percy Greaves, Jr., Bettina Bien Graeves, Hans F. Sennholz, William H. Petersonnewvalleymedia (2014-06-18). «Fellowship in Residence». Mises Institute (en inglés). Consultado el 2018-11-28., Louis M. Spadaro, Israel M. Kirzner, Ralph raico, George Reisman, y Murray N. Rothbard. Pero Mises fue capaz de construir un seguimiento notablemente fuerte y leal entre los hombres de negocios y otros no académicos; Su acción humana masiva y compleja se ha vendido extraordinariamente bien desde el año de su publicación original. Desde la muerte de Mises en la ciudad de Nueva York el 10 de octubre de 1973 a la edad de 92 años, la doctrina e influencia misesiana ha experimentado un renacimiento. El año siguiente vio no solo el Premio Nobel de Hayek para la teoría del ciclo misesiano, sino también la primera de muchas conferencias de escuelas austriacas en los Estados Unidos. Los libros de Mises han sido reimpresos y las colecciones de sus artículos traducidos y publicados. Los cursos y programas en economía austriaca se han impartido y establecido en todo el país. Tomando la delantera en este resurgimiento de Mises y en el estudio y expansión de la doctrina misesiana, ha estado el Instituto Ludwig von Mises, fundado por Llewellyn Rockwell, Jr. en 1982 y con sede en Auburn, Alabama. El Instituto Mises publica revistas y libros académicos, y ofrece cursos en economía austriaca elemental, intermedia y avanzada, que atraen a un número creciente de estudiantes y profesores. Sin lugar a dudas, el colapso del socialismo y el mayor atractivo del libre mercado han contribuido enormemente a este aumento de popularidad. Curriculum vitae Grado/s Académico/s * Dr. Jur. (Doctorado en Derecho), Universidad de Viena, Austria (1906) Citas academicas * Profesor de Economía, Vienna Business Academy, Austria (1906-1912) * Profesor de Economía, Universidad de Viena, Austria (1913-1914) * Profesor asociado de economía, Universidad de Viena, Austria (1919-1934) * Profesor de Relaciones Económicas Internacionales, Instituto de Estudios Internacionales de Posgrado, Suiza (1934-1940) * Profesor visitante de economía, Universidad Nacional de México (1942) * Profesor visitante de Economía, Graduate School of Business Administration, Universidad de Nueva York (1945-1969) * Profesor visitante de economía, Universidad de Plano (1965-1971) Otras posiciones * Consejero Económico, Cámara de Comercio de Austria (1909-1934) * Capitán, regimiento de artillería, ejército austrohúngaro, Primera Guerra Mundial (1914-1918) * Director de la Oficina Austriaca de Restitución y Asentamientos (1918-1920) * Miembro de la Asociación para la Política Social (1919-1933). * Fundador del Instituto Austriaco para la Investigación del Ciclo Empresarial (1927). * Asesor, Fundación para la Educación Económica (1946-1973). * Miembro de la Comisión de Principios Económicos de la Asociación Nacional de Fabricantes (1946). * Cofundador de la Sociedad Mont Pelerin (1947) * Asesor, Asociación Nacional de Fabricantes (1954-1955) Premios * Premio al servicio distinguido, Fraternidad de ex rotarios de ultramar (1957) * Decoración austriaca para la ciencia y el arte (1962) * Distinguido Premio Fellow, American Economics Association (1969) Títulos honoríficos * Hon. LL.D., Grove City College (1957) * Hon. LL.D., Universidad de Nueva York (1963) * Dr. rer. pol. hc (Doctorado Honorario de Ciencias Políticas), Universidad de Friburgo, Alemania (1964) Bibliografía * La Teoría del Dinero y el Crédito (1912, edición ampliada de EE.UU. 1953). * Nación, Estado y Economía (1919). * Cálculo económico en la comunidad socialista (1920) (artículo). * Socialismo: Un análisis económico y sociológico (1922, 1932, 1951). * Liberalismus (1927, 1962 - traducido al inglés, con el nuevo título The Free and Prosperous Commonwealth). * Una Crítica del Intervencionismo (1929). * Problemas epistemológicos de la economía (1933, 1960). * Memorias (1940). * El intervencionismo: Un análisis económico (1941, 1998). * Gobierno omnipotente: el ascenso del estado total y la guerra total (1944) * Burocracia (1944, 1962) * Caos Planificado (1947, añadido a la edición de 1951 de Socialism) * La acción humana: un tratado sobre economía (1949, 1963, 1966, 1996) * Planning for Freedom (1952, ediciones ampliadas en 1962, 1974 y 1980) * La mentalidad anticapitalista (1956) * Teoría e historia: una interpretación de la evolución social y económica (1957) * La última fundación de la ciencia económica (1962) * El escenario histórico de la Escuela Austriaca de Economía (1969) * Notas y Recuerdos (1978) * El choque de intereses de grupo y otros ensayos (1978) * Sobre la manipulación del dinero y del crédito (1978). * Las Causas de la Crisis Económica, reedición. * Política económica: Pensamientos para hoy y mañana (1979, conferencias dadas en 1959) * El dinero, el método y el proceso de mercado (1990) * Libertad económica e intervencionismo (1990) * El libre mercado y sus enemigos (2004, conferencias dadas en 1951) * El marxismo desenmascarado: de la ilusión a la destrucción (2006, conferencias dadas en 1952) * Ludwig von Mises sobre el dinero y la inflación (2010, conferencias dadas en la década de 1960) Ver también * Lo esencial de Mises. * Economía política, política pública y economía monetaria. * Distinción analítico sintética y la respuesta de Ludwig von Mises al desafío kantiano. * Liberalismo clásico. * Libertarismo. Discípulos importantes de von Mises * F.A. Hayek. * Henry Hazlitt. * Israel Kirzner. * Hans Sennholz. * Murray Rothbard. * George Reisman. * Lew Rockwell. * Instituto Ludwig von Mises. Otras Lecturas * Hülsmann, Jörg Guido. Mises: The Last Knight of Liberalism (Auburn: Ludwig von Mises Institut, 2007) ISBN 978-1-933550-18-3 * Kirzner, Israel M. Ludwig von Mises: the man and his economics (2001) * Eamonn Butler, Ludwig von Mises – A Primer, Institute of Economic Affairs (2010) * Brian Doherty, Radicals for Capitalism: A Freewheeling History of the Modern American Libertarian Movement (2007) * Richard M. Ebeling, Political Economy, Public Policy, and Monetary Economics: Ludwig von Mises and the Austrian Tradition, (London/New York: Routledge, 2010) 354 pages, ISBN 978-0-415-77951-7. * Richard M. Ebeling, "Ludwig von Mises: The Political Economist of Liberty, Part II", (The Freeman, June 2006) * Richard M. Ebeling, "Ludwig von Mises: The Political Economist of Liberty, Part I", (The Freeman, May 2006) * Richard M. Ebeling,"Ludwig von Mises and the Vienna of His Time, Part II", (The Freeman, April 2005) * Richard M. Ebeling, "Ludwig von Mises and the Vienna of His Time, Part I", (The Freeman, March 2005) * Richard M. Ebeling, "Austrian Economics and the Political Economy of Freedom", (The Freeman, June 2004) * Hülsmann, Jörg Guido (2007). Mises: The Last Knight of Liberalism. Auburn: Ludwig von Mises Institute. ISBN 978-1-933550-18-3. Retrieved 16 May 2012. * David Gordon (2011-02-23) Mises's Epistemology, Ludwig von Mises Institute * Margit von Mises, My Years With Ludwig von Mises, Arlington House, 1976, rereleased in 1984 by Libertarian Press. ISBN 0-915513-00-5 * Ron Paul, "Mises and Austrian economics: A personal view" The Ludwig von Mises Institute of Auburn University (1984), 31 pages. * Murray N. Rothbard, "Mises. Ludwig Edler von," The New Palgrave: A Dictionary of Economics, 1987, v. 3, pp. 479–80. Referencias Enlaces externos * Libros y ensayos de Mises (textos completos). * La máquina de frases de Mises. * Mises: El último caballero del liberalismo (pdf) por Jörg Guido Hülsmann * ¿Quién era Mises? por Jörg Guido Hülsmann * La Gran Depresión: Mises vs. Fisher (pdf) por Mark Thornton, noviembre de 2008 * "Ludwig von Mises" ( PDF ) por FA Hayek, mayo de 1977 * "El pensamiento cultural de Ludwig von Mises" (PDF) por Jeffrey A. Tucker y Llewellyn H. Rockwell, Jr., otoño de 1991 * "La sabiduría de Ludwig von Mises" por Stephan Kinsella, julio de 2006 * "Ludwig von Mises y la Escuela Austriaca de Economía" (PDF) por Jeffrey M. Herbener, 1991 * "El legado de Ludwig von Mises: un control de la realidad" por JH Huebert, diciembre de 2002 * Audio de Ludwig von Mises (transcripción en inglés y español) Categoría:Economía Categoría:Economistas Categoría:Escuela Austríaca de Economía